


The Fire Take Our Bodies

by drbrianhmay (crosmopolitan)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hints of SugarDaddy!Brian, Hints of dom!Brian, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosmopolitan/pseuds/drbrianhmay
Summary: “It wasn’t intentional. You’re early – maybe I was planning to greet you in slinky lingerie.”“Lingerie which I’d just be removing anyway, so we may as well start as we mean to go on.” Brian smirked, then scooped you up, carrying you into the bedroom. He dropped you onto the unmade bed, laughing at your undignified squawk.~~~Brian returns after three months away on the North American leg of the Day At The Races world tour.





	The Fire Take Our Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> Requests: Open
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@drbrianhmay](http://drbrianhmay.tumblr.com).

Waking was a slow, languorous stretch, enjoying the delicious slide of the sheets against your bare skin. The room was cool, the sheets and duvet creating a pocket of warmth you were loath to vacate. But Brian would be arriving home today, after three months on tour in North America; so instead you got out of bed, slipped on a silk robe, and started your day.

After a light breakfast of tea with toast and jam, you ran a bath, adding a generous amount of bath oil that Brian had brought back with him from his last trip to Japan. Humming a mindless tune, you pinned up your hair, stepping out of your robe as you turned off the taps and sank into the tub full of hot water.

For a few moments, you simply relaxed into the heat, feeling your muscles lose any of the tenseness they’d been carrying. Eventually though, you sat up and began your bath in earnest, preparing for Brian’s return. You were almost finished, having reached forward to fumble for the drain plug, when there was the sound of a key turning in the front lock, followed by the opening of the door.

“Brian?” you called, excitement causing your heart to race.

“Hello, love!” He was clattering about in the foyer, and a few moments later the bathroom door opened to show the love of your life smiling down at you. “Surprise.”

You beamed up at him. “You’re early! I wasn’t expecting you for hours yet, oh my goodness!” You stretched your hands up to his, and he steadied you as you rose and stepped out of the tub to drip on the mat beside it. Reaching behind him, Brian pulled your bath towel off the rail by the radiator, draping it over your shoulders as he leaned in for a quick hug and kiss.

“I see you’re already naked for me,” he murmured as he bent over to remove the plug from the tub.

You raised an eyebrow at him and began to dry off. “It wasn’t intentional. You’re early – maybe I was planning to greet you in slinky lingerie.”

“Lingerie which I’d just be removing anyway, so we may as well start as we mean to go on.” Brian smirked, then scooped you up, carrying you into the bedroom. He dropped you onto the unmade bed, laughing at your undignified squawk. You propped yourself up on your elbows, tossing the towel to the side as Brian began to get undressed. He stared back as you eyed him hungrily, biting your lower lip.

“Impatient, love?”

“You’ve been gone forever! I’ve had to make due with just my own hands, and our occasional phone call! It’s been a very difficult situation here, honestly.” You sat up fully, making grabby motions at him as he shed his shirt and jeans. Sitting down on the bed beside you, he reached out and removed your hair pins, setting them on the nightstand as your hair cascaded over your shoulders.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, brushing a stray wave back from your face and tucking it behind your ear. You ducked your head, overcome with a sudden wave of shyness.

“Is everything okay, sweet girl?”

You nodded. “I just missed you. It’s overwhelming sometimes, how much you make me feel.”

Brian smiled, his eyes soft. “I missed you too, so much. You’re everything to me.”

He leaned forward, tongue teasing at your lips, begging entrance. Returning his kiss, your hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, whimpers falling unbidden from your mouth. Pressing you gently back into the pillows, Brian lay beside you and began to kiss his way down your neck, his delicate hands dancing over your body, skating down your sides and nudging at your thighs. Taking the cue, you pulled a leg up over his hip, creating space between your legs for him to move into. He stretched out beside you, rocking his hips slightly, as he continued to kiss his way down your neck and chest, pausing to take one of your nipples into his mouth.

“Brian… oh, god, Bri…” you moaned, brokenly, as he began teasing your nipple with his teeth and tongue, reaching up to pinch the other.

As he continued his attentions on your breasts, you could feel his other hand drifting to the cleft between your thighs, long fingers caressing at your entrance, sliding between your folds to flick at your clit before pulling away, dipping into your slick to gather your wetness on his fingertips.

You moaned into his neck, still holding on to his arms, his muscles moving under your hands as he continued to tease.

“Brian, please, please, I want…” You squeezed your eyes shut, gasping.

“What do you want, love?” Opening your eyes, you saw Brian lift his head, smirking at you. You groaned as he removed his hand from between your legs, bringing it to his mouth and sucking your slick from his fingers. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Anything, please, just touch me!”

Instead, he slid down to the foot of the bed and stood up.

“Brian, what the hell!”

Laughing, he hooked his hands behind your knees and tugged until your hips were at the edge of the mattress, then sank to the floor, putting your legs up over his shoulders.

“Eyes on me, pretty girl. I want to see how good I make you feel.” With that, he dipped his head in close, tongue at your centre, and licked a hot stripe from your core to your clit. You shrieked, throwing your head back onto the bed. Brian slapped your thigh.

“Watch me, I said.”

Trembling, you held yourself up enough to look at his face.

“Good girl.” Satisfied, Brian went back to work on making you fall apart. His mouth was hot on your cunt, lapping at your wetness and your clit, then finding a rhythm that had a steady stream of moans falling from your lips. Your thighs trembled with every nudge of his nose at your sweet spot, every flick of his tongue at your entrance.

You could feel a tightness forming in your gut, knowing you were close, when Brian suddenly slid two slick fingers into your cunt, curling them upwards. In a second, you were there – a supernova inside of you, your vision whiting out and sparks running through your body as you came loudly on his hands and tongue, collapsing back on the bed as the echo of your cries faded off the bedroom walls. He slid his fingers gently out of you, chuckling softly at your small mewl of disappointment.

“I’ll be in you again soon, my needy girl. So desperate to be filled, aren’t you?”

You nodded slightly, not yet able to form words, and getting a soft smile from Brian as he leaned up to kiss you gently. You could taste yourself on his lips, which had you deepening the kiss, searching out your mingled taste in his mouth.

He shuffled you carefully back up the bed, making sure your head was comfortably resting in the pillows before again moving his hips between your thighs. He was hard against you, and you rolled your hips in encouragement.

“Anytime, spaceman. I’m good.”

“Are you sure, love? You’re ready for me?”

You nodded, and he reached down to grip the base of his cock, teasing you, dipping gently into your aching core briefly before withdrawing. You growled lightly at him, rolling your hips again.

“Oh Christ, just fuck me already!”

“Ask nicely! Have you forgotten all your manners while I’ve been away?” He was smirking again, but you weren’t above begging.

“Please, Brian, please fuck me! I need you so bad, I’ve missed your cock so much. I’ve been aching without you. I need to be filled up, please baby. Show me I’m yours.”

Brian’s eyes darkened with lust, his hardness sliding easily into you with a quick push of his hips. Reflexively, you wrapped your legs around him, hooking your ankles together and drawing him deeper. He let out a low groan and dropped his head to your neck as his hips began to thrust. Reaching up, you tangled your hand into his curls, relishing the ache in your thighs and the stretch of him inside you. You knew you couldn’t come again so soon, but having him in you was enough, and all you’d been thinking about for weeks.

He moved in you, filling a primal need, his length stretching your limits as he brushed up against your cervix. Clenching around him, you delighted in the feel of his cock as it tugged at your walls. His thrusts got harder as he reached closer to completion, his body chasing the high. You turned your head slightly to whisper in his ear.

“That’s it love, I want you to come in me. Fill me up, make me yours. Claim me so I know I belong to only you.”

Brian grunted lowly as his hips snapped one, two, three times then stilled. You felt a warm gush of fluid deep inside, followed by Brian collapsing softly on top of you, his face tucked into your neck. You ran your hands tenderly up and down his back, feeling his breathing slow as his pulse steadied. His curls tickled your shoulder as he tipped his head to the side and kissed under your jaw.

“I really did miss _you_ , you know. Not just your body.” You wanted to make sure he knew this, given the speed at which you’d fallen into bed. He hummed softly, agreeing.

“I missed you too, love. It was a lot more difficult than I expected, being away this time. There were so many things I wanted to share with you, things you would have loved.”

“Didn’t the tour finish up in Canada? Don’t think I would have loved a Canadian winter.”

He chuckled. “Neither did we, truthfully. But it wasn’t as bad as all that, truly. You know, I got to see the northern lights.” You could feel his smile against your skin. “And I’m here now.”

“And you’re here now.” You tried, but didn’t fully succeed at keeping the wistful tone from your voice.

Brian sighed and rolled to the side, his soft cock slipping out of you, followed by the unmistakable trickle of his come. Before you could complain, he’d found the towel you’d discarded earlier, and cleaned you both up before tossing it back to the floor. He lay back on the bed, stretching both arms above his head. Moving closer, you nestled yourself up under his arm, which he brought down to wrap around your shoulder, while tucking his other arm under his head.

“Tell me about it?” You whispered.

“The tour?”

You nodded. “The tour, the travelling, what it’s like in America. Was it a good time, or did you fight a lot? What were the crowds like? I want to know everything about it.”

“Of course… Well, we landed in Milwaukee in the middle of a blizzard, which of course nobody was dressed for…”

You began to drift off, lulled to sleep by the cadence of his voice, and the comfort of his arms.

The movement of the blankets woke you, as Brian attempted to slide from the bed without disturbing you. Judging by the light in the room, you’d probably only been asleep for a short time, an hour at most. Sitting up, you watched Brian step carefully across the room to where his clothes had been discarded in your earlier haste. He slipped on his shirt and trousers, sending a small smile in your direction.

“When’s the next leg of the tour start?”

“We’re off to Sweden in about six weeks, unfortunately.” Brian buttoned his jeans and stepped over to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching forward to cup your cheek in his hand. His chest was a long expanse under his unbuttoned shirt, and you reached for him, resting your hand above his heart.

He caught your fingers with his, lifting your hand and kissing the palm. “I love you, you know. I wish it wasn’t always this way.”

“Brian, don’t.” Shrugging, you carried on, resigned. “We can’t change anything, so there’s no point in wishing it were different.”

He sighed, letting go of you and standing to button his shirt. “I know that. It’s just that I hate leaving you alone for so long.”

“I’m an adult, Bri; I can take care of myself.” Crawling out of the bed, you picked your robe off the floor, sliding it over your shoulders and tying it around your waist. You followed Brian out of the bedroom and down the hall to door beside the kitchen, where he nodded to an envelope on the counter, propped against a rectangular teal box. Sliding the envelope to the side, you picked up the box and noticed the jeweller’s stamp embossed on the lid.

Startled, you untied the ribbon and removed the lid, breath catching as the diamond pendant sparkled in the light. His hands reached out and lifted the necklace from the box, silently fastening it around your neck.

As he stepped into his shoes and pulled his jacket off the hook, you stood still, staring down at the way the diamond nestled perfectly at the top of your cleavage.

“Oh, Brian, it’s beautiful.” Your voice was thick, tears springing to your eyes.

He cleared his throat roughly. “The, uh, the envelope also has a few pounds in, to help with bills and such. If you need anything else, just ask – you know how to reach me.” He turned the handle on the door to your flat, and you stepped forward, clutching at his shirt and pressing your lips desperately to his.

“I love you,” you whispered against him.

He groaned and opened to you, tongue dipping inside your mouth, hands grasping hard at your hips and pulling you to him, holding so tight you knew there’d be bruises by morning.

Gathering your strength, you stepped back, swallowing hard, and pushed him gently toward the door. “You should go, Brian. Chrissy’s waiting.”

He leaned in again, kissing you quickly. “I’ll call you, I promise.”

“I know, love. But you should go. Before she gets suspicious.”

Nodding wistfully, he opened the door and slipped through, closing it tightly behind him. You locked the deadbolt, stepping into the kitchen and staring blankly at the envelope on the counter as your tears finally spilled over.


End file.
